Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stand Proud
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stand Proud 'is a 3D Fighting Game based off of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, specifically parts 1-7. Plot ''"Kars has returned." "Years ago, the "Ultimate Lifeform" Kars was defeated by Joseph Joestar, through his sharp tongue some incredible luck on his side. He was banished to space, doomed to be trapped in an icy prison forever. It is said that, eventually, Kars decided to stop thinking. However, 2,000,000 years into the future, he lands on Mars and thaws out, and learns that during his imprisonment, he has gained his own Stand, which he names DUST. And luckily for him, the stand allows him to literally tear holes in space and time, like portals. Using this, he returns to the past. Specifically, 1999." "With his newfound powers, knowledge of space and time, and insanity from 2,000,000 years of nothingness, Kars decides to reshape reality into total chaos and prove that he is still the ultimate lifeform by traveling through different time periods and even universes and disrupting them. He has also gained an alliance with DIO, Pucci, Diavolo, and even a past version of himself. though it's very shakey, and has scattered villains across time and space. The timeline would soon be in shambles, with Kars being the only surviving being there ever was." "Luckily, when Kars threatened the timeline, he ensured the wrath of the Joestar bloodline. Johnathan, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke, Jolyne, Jonny, and Giorno are all caught up in these events, and will try their best to restore peace to their timelines, and maybe even improve it. The ultimate battle between good and evil begins. It's up to the Joestars to fix history, or else Kars will make sure there wont be any history left to remember." '' '' Gameplay The game is a Power Stones style fighting game where up to 4 players duke it out on a battlefield, and the last man standing will win. Unlike Power Stones, however, the game has a unique stand/hamon/whatever system where the player can use the characters special ability, either it be a stand, hamon, or anything else. However, the ability takes up stamina, and once the stamina runs out you have to wait for it to refill to use your stand again. You can make the process faster by "posing" (or hamon breathing for hamon users) which makes the meter go up faster. If two characters are at full stamina and hit each other at the same time, they will enter a "'''Stand Rush", where both characters or their stand clash in a flurry of punches. Both players must mash their buttons until one wins. Every character in the game has one of two different types, them being either "Courage" Characters, who are more straightforward, and are the easiest to use in the game, and "Tactical" Characters, who are bit more set up based and are slightly more complicated. The villains are listed as "Heartless" and are the hardest yet strongest characters in the game to use. You can use this to sort out characters and learn them easier. W.I.P Characters Stages Game Modes Story Mode: Stand Proud and Fight On W.I.P Younger D'arby's Challenges Refrences The game, much like Heritage of the Future, All-Star Battle, '''and '''Eyes of Heaven, has many refrences to the franchise in general. This is a list of the most notable ones. *The game's title is the name of Part 3's 1st theme, Stand Proud. The other anime themes are avalible as music that can play during matches, except for Great Days, which plays during the credits of Arcade Mode and Story Mode. *Beating Arcade Mode as certan characters will change the theme: Hol Horse plays the Oingo Boingo theme, Jotaro Kujo plays "Stardust Crusaders", and Narancia will play the torture dance theme. *When K.O'ed, Joseph Joestar will either yell "OH MY GOD!", "HOLY SHIT!" or "SON OF A BITCH!". Young Joseph will also do the same, along with "OH NO!" or "DOUBLE SHOCK!" Trivia W.I.P Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Games Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (series) Category:Anime Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Games